Easy Drive Menu
The Easy Drive menu is a quick access menu available to players whilst driving within Burnout Paradise. From here players can quickly set up or join an online game, change to a custom soundtrack, view Leaderboards and more. Many of the features can also be accessed in the Pause Menu but can be accessed quicker and easier via the Easy Drive Menu. The Easy Drive Menu is controlled entirely by the directional pad for the Xbox 360 and PlayStation 3. PC users can use either a controller Dpad or the Numpad arrows found on most keyboards. The content available in the Easy Drive Menu varies depending on a player's current situation, interface and platform. =Default Listing= These options are typically available in offline Freeburn whilst driving. Friends Friends is the first listing on the Easy Drive Menu. PS3 and PC users will see a list of friends currently playing Burnout Paradise. Xbox 360 users will see a list of all their friends arranged by Online status whether they are playing Burnout Paradise or not. From here players can select a friend and choose whether to invite them to a game or join a game they are currently playing as long as there is an open slot. Xbox 360 users can also choose to view a player's gamercard. Freeburn Online and Ranked Event Freeburn Online offers players the capacity in which they wish to play Burnout Paradise Online without it resulting in a World Rank change. Ranked Event offers players the capacity in which they wish to play Burnout Paradise Online which will result in a World Rank change and is not available on a Bike. Play Now/Quick Match/Find/Join/Instant Freeburn This will instantly place a player into a random game that currently has an open slot. Search/Custom Match/Browse This allows players to view current Online Freeburn Rooms that have an open slot. This will also display each Online Freeburn Rooms; Previous Event, Current Event, Host Name, Vehicle Type and Capacity. Create/Create Match/Host This will instantly create an Online Freeburn Room in which the player has full control of. Burnout Store Selecting instantly pauses the game and opens the Burnout Store. Leaderboards This option pauses the game and opens the Online Leaderboards for Time, Showtime Road Rules, Car Timed Challenges, World's Best Rankings and Ranked Race Routes Times. Player scan select between viewing their own records against the world or their friends. Players can also view the World's Best Times and Scores. Road Rules This option allows players to activate or deactivate certain Road Rules. Road Rules are displayed along the top of the screen and can also be manipulated using up on the Dpad and Numpad. The Lineup The Lineup allows players to view any and all their Mugshots, Smugshots, Rule Breaker and Photo Finish images that they have collected. Mugshots can be earned by taking down another player during an Online Freeburn Game. Rule Breakers can be earned when a player beats another player's Road Rule in an Online Freeburn Game. Smugshots are similar to Mugshots except can be earned by taking down another player during an Online Race event. Photo Finishes can be earned by finishing an Online Race and can be earned regardless of which player won the event. View Challenges View Challenges lists all Freeburn and Timed Challenges available and their completion status. News This option activates the Criterion Games Network via the in-game browser for PlayStation 3 and PC users whilst it opens the original for Xbox 360 users. Here you can view the latest news from Criterion Games. Soundtrack This option allows players to use a Custom Soundtrack instead of the in-game music. Choosing Custom allows players to select a Track, Folder or Playlist that is currently stored on their system. Selecting Original restarts the original in-game music. This option is not listed whilst playing online. This option is only available for the PS3 version of Burnout Paradise. Xbox 360 users can play a Track, Folder or Playlist by selecting the guide button, opening the Music blade and selecting the desired music. PC users can mute the in-game music and play a Track, Folder or Playlist via their desired Media Player application. =Offline Listing= These options are only available whilst Offline under certain circumstances. Restart Event This option instantly restarts the last event a player started. This does not apply to Online events. Changing vehicles, entering an Online lobby or starting a new event will forfeit the option to restart the last event. =Online Listing= These options are available to any player whilst in an Online Freeburn Game. Show Player This option allows players to view a list of the other players in the Online Freeburn Room. The list displays each player's Username, Challenges Completed, Total Takedowns, Current amount of Rivals, Online Races entered, Online Races won and if the player has a Microphone or Camera connected. Players can also Mute other players via this menu. Leave Game This option allows a player to leave the Online Freeburn Room they are currently in. =Online Listing (Host)= These options are only available to Hosts of Online Freeburn Games. Challenges This option allows Hosts to activate a challenge. Change Access This option allows Hosts to change the parameters in which players can enter their Freeburn Game. Open allows any player to join the Freeburn Game. Friends Only allows only players that are on the Host's friends list. (PS3 & PC) Friends & Recent Players allows only players that are on the Host's friends or recent players list and those on the friends and recent player lists of guests in the Freeburn Game. (Xbox 360) Invite Only only allows players that have been sent an invitation to join the Freeburn Game. Sending a friend an invitation to an Online Freeburn Game whilst Offline will open an Invite Only Online Freeburn Game once invitation has been accepted. Show Players (Expanded) This option displays to the Host the same information that a regular player would see. The Host has the added option to Kick a player from their Online Freeburn Game. Leave Game This option allows the Host to leave their own Online Freeburn Room which will effectively close it and remove all other players. Notes *The 'Time of Day' cannot be changed whilst in Freeburn Online. It can only be changed whilst offline. *Easy Drive is also featured in Need for Speed: Most Wanted (2012) and Need for Speed: Rivals.